phasefandomcom-20200213-history
Duo Maxwell AU
Played by: Age: 23''' '''Email: Impulsiveninja @ gmail.com''' ''AIM: '''Impulsiveninja Duo Maxwell is an alternate universe character from the show Gundam Wing. Strengths/Weaknesses He is an excellent mecha and air craft pilot, relying heavily on his surprisingly quick reflexes and strong focus. The time spent with the Sweepers Organization granted Duo mechanical and salvaging skills. He can get almost any vehicle running in short order, if not perfectly, then enough to get the job done. Duo is often underestimated due to his generally cheerful attitude and lean figure, a misconception he often uses to his advantage to gain the element of surprise. He is surprisingly intelligent despite his rough exterior, and he learns fast, through sharp observational skills, he is able to learn and figure things out that most people wouldn't expect him able to do. Through his time with the Maguanaks, his skills with a gun were honed to that of an expert marksman, and trained for more severe conditions. Due to a lack of an up bringing, Duo 's education is fractured, Duo having only focused on learning practical skills. His lack of an education gives him a distinct disadvantage when it comes to. He can be very obnoxious in times off work, and can be very difficult to deal with for those who tend to take things seriously. During the assault on the Singapore base, he was shot in the right arm, resulting in a fracture of the humorous and thus weakened Personality He's laid back, outgoing, pretty much to a fault sometimes, as his quirky attitude can get on some folk's nerves. It's his job he takes most seriously, even brutally if the mood strikes him. He is described as moody, letting his temper flair or cheering himself up at the drop of a hat. Sometimes, though completely serious, he seems like he enjoys his work too much, taking more amusement or joy out of the task of destroying military bases and defeating his enemies than he should. He has a serious case of survivor's guilt and is very jaded, often times speaking as if he knows better, even going as far as patronizing in a way. Because of all those people he loved always dying, he almost insists on keeping people he's close to at an arms length, even if he's attracted to them, he'd likely not dive into a relationship with out knowing for damn sure they'd be safe being with him. He very protective of those he's close to, fearful of their own mortality, less his own, he'll go to great lengths to ensure their safety even if it risks his own life. He is expendable if it means saving the lives of his friends and innocent people. On the other hand, he has no death wish, so he's willing to run and hide instead of standing in the line of fire like the idiot hero would. History Duo was born in the year After Colony 180. Early in life, but likely after he'd grown to the age of two or three, he lost his parents and was taken in by a group of orphans. Little is known about his life during these years but it was here he learned how to run and steal to survive and he soon became the right hand to the leader of the group, Solo. Some time later, the Colony they lived on came under infection of a terrible virus, the cure, of which, was limited to those who could afford it. Solo was one of those who fell ill, and other orphans soon after. Duo, who did not get sick took things into his own hands to sneak into the hospital to steal vials medicine to cure the disease, however, when he arrived back to the run down shack the gang called home, Solo was nearly dead, and the cure was too late to do any good. It was then that he chose his name, Duo, in honor of his fallen friend. He also took the position of leader in the gang. After a reckless attempt to steal food from an Alliance military warehouse in AC 187, Duo and some other orphans were captured and taken to a church to be cared for by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen at the Maxwell Church. It is there that Sister Helen teaches him how to braid his long hair due to his insistence of keeping it, and he adopted it as a routine. Duo was sent to foster care but was always sent back to the church, so he remained there until AC 188. Later that year, a rebel group, opposing alliance control took refuge in the church after a battle. Father Maxwell protested their violence in favor of more peace minded methods. For his speaking out, the rebel's struck him down and accused him and Sister Helen of being Alliance spies. Hoping to appease them, Duo rushed off and stole a mobile suit in exchange for the rebel's leaving the church. Upon his return, he found the church in ruin, having been attacked by the alliance in his absence. After finding Sister Helen in the ruins, she tells him he has gods blessing, then dies in his arms. The Maxwell Church Tragedy, as the incident came to be known, resulted in the death of 245 people, with Duo as the sole surviver. This, in no small part, was a cause of Duo's severe case of survivor's guilt. Following the massacre, Duo was imprisoned by the alliance for an unspecified amount of time between AC 188 and 192 when Duo was found stowing away in a sweepers ship where he meets Professor G, the designer of the Gundam Deathscythe. Duo was allowed to stay, because of the fact that he managed to sneak past G's security system. He impressed the doctor and became involved in Operation Meteor. Thus, he becomes trained to be the pilot of the Gundam. Duo landed on earth in April of 195, attacking OZ bases in the American west coast. He then crossed the Pacific ocean towards Japan, where a alliance salvage operation took place. He interfered and destroyed both the alliance fleet and the OZ mobile suits, discovering another gundam to boot, which he claimed as his own. He devises an engine to pull both gundams to the surface and shore of the water, while he meets them at the nearby Alliance Marina, where he encounters Heero Yuy with a gun to Relena Darlian's head. He interferes, but his actions leave both gundams at the bottom of the ocean and Heero captured by the Alliance. Duo assists in Heero's escape and leads him away to a ship run by the Sweeper organization, of which he belonged to. Heero used Duo's gundam to fix his own and parted ways, leaving Duo a little more than irritated. Duo encountered and worked with Heero for nearly a month, earning a mutual trust between them as they go into battle at New Edwards, and go to school together until a mission in Siberia, which changes everything. History starts here. Heero and Duo part ways for Siberia, due to OZ's plan to transport new and dangerous weapons to space via two routes, land or air. Duo's gundam could not fly, so he chose to go the ground, train route. There, Duo met and joined forces with Quatre, who he had only seen briefly at New Edwards when the four had failed miserably and caused the death of all the nations political pacifists. While they had their hands full with a train full of enemy mobile weapons, Heero was confronted with Zechs Merquise to do battle. All the while, OZ support was preparing an attack on the space colonies where the gundam pilots hailed from. At the announcements to launch an assult on the colonies, the gundams stopped, but the battle between Zechs and Heero raged on. A rebutting surrender, but Doctor J, Heero's mentor, caused the youth to step out, but at the order of Doctor J, the youth self destructed, leaving the boy unconscious and barely alive on the ground. OZ captured Heero, and soon later tracked Trowa down, and confiscated the gundam Heavyarms, Trowa only narrowly escaping. A month later, Shenlong, belonging to Wufei Chang was also taken by OZ. It wasn't until Duo, who had been taking refuge at a safe house with Quatre, did the last two gundams fall. They planned to return to space using the Singapore Space port base, but they didn't count on the extreme force when they arrived. The battle left Quatre unconscious and Duo fleeing for backup. Quatre was held for questioning until Duo arrived with the Maguanak Corp, the Middle eastern front line soldiers, loyal to the Winner family. Duo's gundam failed on him, and he had to abandon the fight on foot to make it to the base on foot to save Quatre, leaving the Maguanaks to take the front and cover him. He made it in, all the way to Quatre's holding cell. It didn't take long to release him, but they were confronted by soldiers on their way out, leading Duo to take a bullet for Quatre. So they retreated, the Maguanaks lost 20 soldiers to OZ, either dead or captured and later executed. Duo and Quatre went with the leader of the Maguanaks to Morocco, spending the next year and a half in exile. It wasn't until the rumors that OZ was developing the gundams they had retrieved into a fighting unit that hope began to stir again among the rebel groups. It took some talking, but Duo was eventually selected as the candidate to take on the dangerous mission of infiltrating OZ with hopes of being selected to pilot the suits as a soldier. Quatre had deep seated issues with his personal failure that had been unresolved in the past year, and Duo felt he could do very little but promise his return. They made a blood brother pact, and Duo cut his long, braided hair with the knife they had used before saying his final farewell, til they would meet again. Off to Washington State, where they were very certain the Gundams Sandrock and Deathscythe were being held, or so he thought.